Star Drops
by BlueRoseDream
Summary: Every year on Hibiki's birthday, Daichi would buy a piece of rock candy representing each year of his life. Now that they're continuously fighting for their lives, Daichi realizes that Hibiki needs to have a moment of happiness during this time of tragedy. Hibiki and Daichi fluff.


**Author's note: Happy belated birthday Hibiki! There is a serious need for more DaichixHibiki shipping, so I did this. I'll probably do something for my other favorite ships later. Also, please do not criticize me too harshly if I don't get the characters personalities completely down. This is my first time writing a Devil Survivor 2 fic. Also, this continues from after episode 10 (while assuming that Hibiki wakes up).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, I'd make this ship more obvious.**

Star Drops

Daichi's POV (because I hate writing in 3rd person outside of role plays)

_June 6th, huh?_

I stared at the date that flashed on my cellphone screen for a moment before turning my eyes back to Hibiki who was asleep on the bed in front of me. The room that was once filled with the medical team Yamato sent in was silent now except for the sound of the heart rate monitor beeping steadily. Nitta-san wanted to stay here as well to wait for him to wake up, but she was taken away for check-ups after being saved by a miracle, so I stayed behind in her place.

_Hibiki_...

Why did this have to happen? We're only teenagers! We haven't even gotten to truly experience life yet! So why? Why us? Why Hibiki?

I clenched my fists tightly as I held back my anger and frustration. Yamato had been the cause of Hibiki ending up like this and Nitta-san's near death, but he wasn't the one who brought this upon us. And yet, he knew this would happen. He knew everything from the start. _Dammit. If only I were stronger... Strong to protect them both..._ I hated this. I hated being unable to help my best friend when he was suffering. But, what can I do?

Suddenly, I heard the familiar sound of something rattling against a jar causing me to remember our tradition for this day. Quick enough to knock over the chair I was sitting on, I hurried out the door to find Alcor walking around outside with a jar filled with rock candy. Normally, I would've wondered why he was even outside, but there were more important things on my mind at the moment. Frantically, I asked him if I could take the jar which he replied with a look of confusion as to why I appeared to be so desperate to obtain the candy he found while wandering the city last night during the time when the medical team was fussing over Hibiki.

Flashback to fourteen years ago...

_"Happy Birthday Hibiki!"_

_Eagerly, Hibiki accepted the jar with a smile prior to wondering why I chose to buy five small pieces of rock candy of all things. It didn't really bother him or anything, but it was a little weird. To be honest though, I didn't know myself. Being five-years-old, I didn't have a very large allowance, so I tried to pick something I could afford. The night before, we were stargazing from our bedrooms and we were amazed to see how beautiful the night sky looked, so I figured that something star-shaped would be a good present. However, the reason for picking five individual pieces instead of buying a pack is a mystery._

_"How about you count it as one piece of candy for every year you've passed?" I suggested since it was the only thing that I could think of as an excuse._

_"Yeah! Thanks Daichi!"_

From then on, I gave Hibiki a piece of rock candy to represent each year he has lived. Now that we've been thrust into a situation where we could die at any time, I believe that celebrating his birthday is the most appropriate thing to do right now.

"It's a gift I need to give someone."

Leaving a still confused Alcor behind, I ran back into the room to find Hibiki awake and sitting up in a daze. I hid the jar behind my back as he questioned me about what happened and how Nitta-san was doing. He didn't even realize what day it was today.

With a sad smile, I assured him that everything and everyone was alright while trying not to recall the incident with Yamato. Afterwards, I told him happy birthday and then held out the jar upside down, unscrewed the lid, and watched the candy fall onto his lap.

"One piece for every year you've been alive. Hibiki, I believe in you. I may not know when we'll die, so I want to thank you for protecting us and for being my friend."

Rather abruptly, he pulled me in and cried on my shoulder. He's not invincible. He's weak too. Awkwardly, I hugged him back and tried to make him smile.

"I'm alive. Nitta-san's alive. You're alive. There is still hope," I told him even though I wasn't fully sure about the words leaving my mouth.

"Yeah. Thank you, Daichi."

"Now stop crying. You don't want Nitta-san to worry."

He wiped away his tears with his shirt sleeve before putting me in a headlock and starting to laugh.

"I should be saying that to you. You're the one that has a crush on her!"

"Hey! Don't say that out loud!"

He still needs me. We will live.

Overhearing our laughter, Nitta-san appeared along with Hinako-san, Airi, Makoto-san, and Jungo to celebrate along with us. Apparently, Makoto-san informed everyone of the news after apologizing for putting Hibiki and Nitta-san in harm's way. That night, we took some time to relax instead of worrying about the seventh Septentrione (with the exception of Makoto-san who felt the need to get back work after an hour).

These stars are just another drop in the bucket.

**Done! I tried to capture Daichi's deep-thinker side and take into consideration the way he rebelled against Yamato in episode 10 along with some of the things he says in the game during his route. I also apologize for making this so short. I intended to finish this in half an hour, but since this was made in the spur of the moment, it took a bit of time to come up with how to make everything come together. Hopefully, this is okay.**


End file.
